Fighting for You
by 19lilwiccawolf93
Summary: A month has passed since they all met, and now with feelings still undetermined, two of the girls find themselves in trouble, two men will step up to defend their friends and maybe the ones they love. I know, cruddy summary, the story is better. All characters included. Rated M for violence and swearing and because I'm paranoid.
1. Busted!

Busted!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

So, this is my second story and I highly recommend, for those of you who have not read it or saw this story and thought it would be interesting that you first read

_1. Meet the New Girls_

* * *

"Hey Yugi, it's Téa again. I was just wondering if you guys wanted to hang out later. Call or text me. Thanks." Téa said before hanging up and walking into the gym with Jetta, Shizaa, Tajra, Migita, Mai, and Serenity. It was one of the three days a week that they went to the gym for yoga, swimming, or weight training, though they only made sure to work their legs and stomachs, their arms did get a bit of a work out.

"Don't worry about it Téa, I'm sure he's got his phone on ring while and the guys are out at lunch for a few hours." Jetta chuckled as they went to the locker rooms to drop off their things.

"I know but it just bugs me when he doesn't answer." Téa said sadly.

"Someone's got the bug." Migita giggled.

"Oh shut up, I see how you look at Bakura." Téa snickered.

"Hey, I'm not nearly as bad as Miss Denial over here." Migita snickered gesturing towards Tajra who rolled her eyes. She would admit that Marik was attractive, but nothing more, like her true feelings for him. As they walked out of the locker room and through the gym, though they still had about ten minutes to wait for their yoga session to start they heard an all too familiar voice.

"Come on! I can take it!" the all too familiar voice called out. The girls walked towards the sound and found all seven men there, topless, and by the looks of it, sweaty. Joey was currently doing the bench press with Marik and Bakura spotting him. Duke and Tristan were doing pull ups on the mars next to them while Yugi and Seto did sit ups with twenty pound weights on their chests. The girls had to keep from dropping their jaws. Joey finished his set and sat up, using the towel on the rail of the machine to wipe his brow.

"How much was that again?" Joey asked.

"Two twenty, you're tied with Seto and Yugi and just above Bakura and me." Marik chuckled.

"Sweet!" Joey chuckled.

"I'm next." Bakura chuckled.

"Alright, Marik and I can spot for ya." Joey chuckled, letting the towel drape over his muscular shoulders. Mai could see the deep 'v' lines at his waist just before they went into his pants and had to stop herself from drooling. Joey was not the cute little teen anymore. Bakura started his set with ten pound weights on each side and gradually worked up to his max.

"This has gotten easy. More." Bakura said. Marik and Joey shrugged and added on more. Bakura began to lift and just barely got to ten.

"Nice. You caught up to Yugi and Seto as well. My turn." Marik snickered, trading places with Bakura.

"Fuck you could play the xylophone on those abs." Migita giggled as she stared at Bakura's topless form.

"Migita, you could play the xylophone on all their abs they all have six packs and working on an eight." Téa said smiling as Yugi stood and walked over to the bars. Marik finished up his reps, reaching the same as Bakura had and sat up.

"What next?" Marik asked.

"Chin ups?" Joey suggested, shrugging. Mai ogled at the muscles that contracted in the simple movement. It was then that Marik noticed the seven girls across the gym and smirked.

"Boys, we got company!" Marik chuckled loudly. The seven girls turned on their heels and bolted, only to be caught a few moments later by the still topless group of men.

"Hey." The men all chuckled at their blushing friends.

"Put a shirt on." Téa hissed weakly at Yugi.

"And get it all sweaty so it sticks to me? Nah, I'm good." Yugi chuckled.

"So this is why I couldn't get a hold of you." Téa said, trying to change the subject.

"Makes perfect sense." Migita said as she pried her eyes away from Bakura.

"What brings you girls here?" Bakura asked with honest curiosity.

"Yoga." All the girls replied before thinking. The men couldn't help but look down at the tight and stretchy pants.

"Hey, my face is up here." Tajra said, grabbing Marik's chin and tilting it up, making him look up.

"Am I not allowed to make an observation?" Marik asked.

"I didn't know you were in to yoga Mai." Joey chuckled.

"It calms me." Mai said.

"It does wonders for Tajra." Jetta snickered.

"And a happy Tajra means no one will die." Shizaa giggled. The men all nodded and shrugged in agreement, knowing what kind of temper Tajra could have. Serenity looked at her watch.

"Hey guys, we better get going soon. See you later." Serenity said sweetly as they all walked past the men and to their class.

"Sneak to the one-way window and spy?" Tristan chuckled, earning a nod from all the men. They walked to the area where the window was, deciding now was the best time to take a break from their extreme workouts, and started to watch as the class, mainly the seven girls they knew, go through the class. Some of the stances and positions they couldn't help but get dirty images running through their heads.

"It's really difficult not to get perverted with this." Yugi snickered.

"No kidding." Seto chuckled. When the girls got into the last pose, which just looked like they were laying down, the boys got up and went to the boxing room to finish off their workout. The girls left the room and headed towards the locker room.

"Wonder where the boys went off to?" Migita said. Mai glanced out the window and saw the cars and bikes out there.

"Well, they're still here that much is for sure." Mai said, pointing towards the window. The girls continued to the locker rooms as they passed by a room that had rock and metal music blaring out of it. Curious, they stopped by the one-way window and looked into the room, only to be stunned at what they saw. The boys were sparring, and they weren't messing around, like the rest of the men in there. Yugi had three bruises on him, but Seto looked worse, yet they continued to spar. Bakura and Marik were outmaneuvering each other with kicks and punches, not to mention back flips and dodges. Duke was climbing out of the ring and Joey got in with Tristan and soon enough they were going all out. After a few moment of watching them and a few tradeoffs between the men, Tajra and Migita slowly walked towards the door, they had no clue why they were going slow, but they continued until they reached the doorway and entered the room, walking over to the ring where a few other guys not in the initial group were waiting for their turn. Eventually the other girls followed. Yugi was out of the ring gulping down his _PowerAde _and sweating like crazy, along with Marik whom was lying on the ground panting and having the cold wet rag on his head.

"Remind me to get Duke back for that kick." Marik panted.

"Ok, as long as you remind me to get Joey back for that punch to the gut." Yugi chuckled through the liquid in his mouth.

"Deal." Marik chuckled before being joined by Bakura.

"Does Seto forget that I'm not you?" Bakura asked as he rubbed his bruised stomach.

"No, he's always like that." Yugi chuckled before Tristan came up and tapped his arm.

"Guess I'm up again. Don't have too much fun over here." Yugi snickered. Marik rolled his eyes before he sat up, his muscles contracting and then relaxing. Téa watched how Yugi moved differently with this one than any of the others and was wearing the other guy out.

"Hmm…changing fighting style to match every opponent." Téa said inquisitively. She then looked to the other men in the group and saw they fought differently with their current opponent than with their previous.

"That's why they alternate then, to change their fighting styles and have a wider variety, so that in real life situations they'll be prepared no matter what." Serenity said in realization.

"Clever." Migita said.

"And smart." Shizaa added.

"Also does wonders for their body." Jetta giggled.

"No arguing with that." Tajra chuckled.

"Hey babe, you come here often?" Some random guys asked Tajra.

"None of your business." Tajra said annoyed.

"Oh, you're a feisty one. Wanna go out sometime?" the guy asked.

"No." Tajra replied, her friends all glaring at the guy bugging her.

"Come one babe, I could treat you real good." The man said with a hint of lust in his tone.

"Quick question." Tajra said.

"Ask away sweet cheeks." The man flirted. Tajra rolled her eyes.

"Have you sparred with any of these men?" Tajra asked, gesturing towards the group.

"Yeah, what of it?" the man asked scowling.

"Who did you go against?" Tajra asked.

"The bronze one, the pale one, the one with the spiky hair, and the blonde loud mouth." The guy stated.

"Did you win?" Tajra asked.

"No, why?" the man growled annoyed.

"They're my loyal friends." Tajra said. The man's eyes widened slightly.

"Well what's that have to do with anything?" The man shouted, drawing attention, just like Tajra knew. Marik looked over and saw Tajra and the girls and the annoyed look on Tajra's face and the aggressive look on the man's face. He stood and walked over, casually draping his arm over Tajra's shoulders, making her jump a little in surprise before she realized who it was.

"Is there a problem?" Marik asked, glaring at the man.

"Yeah, this chick says you know her." The man growled.

"She has a name nimrod." Marik sneered.

"So? Does she know you?" the man asked.

"No, not at all, I just go up to random girls all the time and drape my arm over their shoulders." Marik replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Really. Dude, you're a pro!" the guy said obliviously.

"And you're an idiot." Marik replied as Tajra face palmed.

"He was being sarcastic you idiot." Tajra replied annoyed.

"Oh. So what's your name, number, address, age?" The guys asked.

"Tajra. The rest is none of your business." Tajra growled.

"If I'm gonna take you out…" the man started.

"Look, she's not interested, so back off." Marik said coldly.

"Oh, sorry man, now I get why you're here. Didn't know she was taken. My bad." The guy said apologetically as he walked away.

"I'm gonna kill you later." Tajra joked, pushing Marik's arm off of her. Téa was talking to Yugi, since he was out for now and Jetta was watching Seto and some random guy spar.

"So what brought you girls here?" Bakura asked Migita.

"Heard the music." Migita giggled. Tajra rolled her eyes at her flirty friend.

"Shit, girls, we gotta go, so I can run you three back to work." Mai said as she looked to Tajra, Migita and Serenity.

"What about Shizaa, she doesn't have a car." Duke pointed out.

"Don't worry about it, my older brothers will pick me up." Shizaa said.

"You have brothers?" Duke asked.

"Yeah." Shizaa said before they left.

"I could give you a ride." Marik said.

"I'm sure you'd like that." Tajra snickered back, making Marik blush a little and the other guys chuckled.

"I didn't mean like that." Marik hissed.

"I wasn't intending it to be like that you perv." Tajra teased.

"Migita…ha-ha…sto-o-p tha-ha-hat." Bakura whined as Migita tickled him.

"Aw, are you ticklish Bakura?" Migita snickered before being drug away by Téa and Mai.

"Time to go Migita." Téa giggled.

"You're getting too touchy." Mai snickered.

"At least I don't stare and drool." Migita growled.

"Your point being…" Mai and Téa said in unison, making Yugi and Joey blush. The boys left with the girls, only parting ways when they got to the locker rooms. After a quick shower the boys got changed and then went outside where the girls were goofing off. A black care peeled into the parking lot and the driver looked ready to cut the engine. In a literal split second Shizaa threw a stiletto knife at him, scraping his hand and knocking it away from the keys.

"You turn off the car and I'll cut off your hand." Shizaa hissed uncharacteristically. This threw everyone for a loop.

"You're still the same bitch as always sis." The man grumbled.

"Enough pleasantry's, now get me to work." Shizaa snarled at her brother.

"And if I don't?" the man quipped.

"Sniper, do you want father to know that you disobeyed his only daughter?" Shizaa said innocently.

"Get in. I hate when you do that." The man known as Sniper growled before Shizaa back flipped over the car and into the open window before he peeled out and drove off.

"What the fuck just happened?" Duke asked.

"Hmm…it appears that Shizaa is the only daughter of Master Hinotami." Tajra said as he eyes went back to regular shape and size.

"You mean Master Hinotami of the leading security agency in all of Japan and suspected gang lord? That master Hinotami?" Duke asked panicked.

"The one and only." Tajra said.

"Fuck, what have I gotten into?" Duke whined as he knocked his head on Tristan's shoulder.

"Just don't piss her or her dad or her three brothers off and you'll be fine." Tristan said.

"Easier said than done." Duke grumbled. The men and women all got to their respective vehicles and drove off to work, still stunned about what had just happened.

* * *

R&R please and thank you!


	2. Push come to Shove and then to War

Push comes to Shove and then to War

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Fair warning, I know that Yugi may be a little OOC in this chapter, but it makes sense and is essential for the story. Also, a note about the last chapter, physical exercise is one of the best ways yo let off steam, so that's why I chose the gym and the boxing, again, it is necessary for the story.

* * *

_1 week later_

"Sorry you guys had to see that last week." Shizaa said nervously to her friends as they walked through the park.

"We meant to ask you why you were so mad at your brother." Téa asked.

"And why did you call him Sniper?" Serenity asked.

"My brother likes to intimidate my male friends or interests. I get sick of it. Also, he likes guns and it's a code name." Shizaa said carefully.

"Oh. Ok." Téa said.

"Only problem is that the guys we know don't get intimidated easily, not even Yugi." Shizaa said.

"So you're saying it may have come to blows?" Migita asked.

"No, my brother would've laughed and said they had guts." Shizaa snickered.

"Then how is that bad?" Tajra asked.

"Brother would tell dad, who would then want to see them, and well…let's just go with it's hard to tell my dad no." Shizaa said.

"Got it." Jetta said as the others nodded.

"Hey what's going on over there?" Serenity asked as she gestured to the large audience. Téa looked over.

"Looks like a boxing ring from the rival gym in town." Téa said as they walked just a little closer to see the boxers. They all winced and squirmed in disgust at the sight of the overly muscled, steroid injected looking freaks.

"Let's go. I don't want to watch those muscle headed nimrods." Migita gagged, catching their attention. The seven men thundered over.

"Hey there." One of them said, scanning over Téa's body with his eyes like a hungry wolf. Téa immediately felt like she needed to go home and take a shower. His eyes flicked up to Tajra and his smile widened.

"How about you two babes come back with me to my place and we can all get to know each other." The man chuckled.

"In you're sick perverted dreams." Tajra said, annoyed. The man got closer only for Tajra to push him back.

"Back off loser! I mean it!" Tajra shouted before slapping him. Just then the man went in to grab her.

"She said back off!" Téa shouted, getting in front of Tajra.

Yugi and the others met up at the park. Seto had been courteous to give the whole staff of Kaiba Corp. the day off. As they began to walk through the park with one extra, Mokuba, they heard what sounded like shouting. They all looked to each other and nodded before they started to jog in the direction of the voices.

"She said back off!" a voice sounded.

"That sounded like Téa." Yugi said, panic rushing through him.

"Get out of my way little girl!" a male voice sounded before a scream sounded. Pure instinct took over and the men all ran, making Mokuba push his slightly shorter legs to their limits. What they saw next astounded them. An overly muscled man was gripping Tajra hard, yanking her arm as she tried to get away from him, Téa lying on the ground, unconscious by the looks of it. Tajra twisted herself to land a kick directly to the man's face. It only angered him and he soon tossed her to the ground like a rag doll. Before Marik or Yugi could react Jetta and Mai pulled out their pistols and cocked them, Migita remarkably pulled out a machete from under her shirt and Shizaa was nowhere to be seen until a loud whistle went off and two men and a woman dressed all in black appeared. It was clearly Shizaa and her family. Serenity was behind Mai on her phone.

"Who the fuck are you?" the man growled as he looked at Shizaa and her brothers.

"Stiletto, the one on my right is my brother Stab, and the one on my left is my brother Slash, the one you don't see is Sniper." Shizaa hissed as a red dot appeared on the man's chest. Migita glared at him, more anger in her eyes than anyone had ever seen before. The men rushed over. Yugi pulled Téa close, she was definitely unconscious. Marik saw blood coming out of Tajra's back and knew he had to move her, but her shoulder looked completely dislocated, possibly even broken. As Marik tried to move her then man stepped closer. Migita got between them, her machete pointed right at his throat.

"Move and you die you prick." Migita growled feral. Three stiletto knives shot through the air landing in the man's arm. He jumped back, clutching his now bleeding arm. Marik moved Tajra just a little but her eyes flew open as the pain jolted through her. She whimpered, trying to keep down the blood curdling scream that threatened at the back of her throat. Soon enough the ambulance arrived, the man ran back over to his group, and they strapped both girls onto the boards and wheeled them into the ambulances. Shizaa was out of her assassin clothing and now appeared as a normal concerned girl.

"You guys stay, I have a feeling Yugi and Marik have a score to settle." Mai said as she glanced at the two very pissed off men.

"I'll stream it to you." Mokuba said to Jetta.

"You're serious aren't you?" Jetta said in awe.

"Yup!" Mokuba said determined.

"Keep us updated." Joey said before he noticed Yugi and Marik walking towards the ring.

"Marik! Yugi!" Migita yelled, making them stop.

"What?" Both men shouted back, almost impatiently.

"Make him wish he was never born." Migita replied with an evil smirk. Both men smirked and nodded before turning back around.

"This is gonna be one hell of a fight." Tristan said.

"No kidding." Duke said.

"I'm quite interested to see how this turns out." Seto said with a smirk.

"I have a feeling it will tip in their favor, they have a driving force." Bakura said.

"Yeah, he roughed up Téa and Tajra. He's in big trouble now." Joey snickered. The ambulance pulled away, being trailed by the girls in their cars. The men walked over, Mokuba already having the recorder going in and streaming it to Jetta.

"So let me get this straight, you two little twigs want to take on this guy, the best fighter on my troop?" The referee asked trying not to laugh.

"That would be a disgrace to me to box against these two toothpicks." The man that hurt Téa and Tajra laughed.

"Oh really?" Yugi asked annoyed. No one ever took him or any of his friends serious.

"I could beat you two with one hand behind my back." The man shouted.

"So why won't you box us?" Marik quipped.

"Because it would be pointless, I want a challenge, not a warm up." The man growled.

"Pussy." Marik hissed.

"What!" the man shouted.

"You're all fucking talk and no fucking bite you spineless pussy." Marik growled.

"No I'm not!" the man yelled irritated.

"Then why won't you box us you spineless bitch." Yugi taunted.

"You shut up small fry!" the man shouted.

"Make me wimp." Yugi challenged.

"Ok, that's it. I'll take their challenge just to shut them up!" the man shouted stepping turning to the ring to see Yugi and Marik already standing there.

"What?" the man asked unable to speak.

"You gonna box or are you gonna stand there gawking?" Marik hissed, his eyes narrowing.

As the girls pulled up to the hospital as their friends were tended to Jetta noticed her _iPad _was receiving live footage from Mokuba.

"Damn, the boxing already started." Jetta said as they walked into the hospital.

"Which room are Téa and Tajra going to be in?" Mai asked the receptionist.

"Room two fourteen." The woman replied. Mai, Migita, Jetta, Shizaa and Serenity all went to the room and took their seats.

"My god, this fight is still going." Jetta gasped as she looked to see the feed still going. She opened it, figuring it would be good to see.

"Oh my god! Can you believe that?" the voice of Joey exclaimed as Yugi broke the man's arm while Marik did a sweeping kick.

"Mokuba, you got de first bit too right? Ya know, wit da trash talkin?" Joey asked.

"Yup. Wonder if the girls are watching this yet?" Mokuba asked aloud as Marik flipped the guy.

"That's gonna leave a mark." Tristan said.

"Hmm…it appears that Yugi and Marik were holding back a bit in our spars." Seto said.

"Hey, we all hold back because we're not trying to…ooooh, that looked painful…what was I saying, oh yeah, we're not trying to kill each other." Duke replied as a sudden crack sounded from the fight. Marik and Yugi had quite a few bruises and wounds, but that was nothing compared to the damage on the other guy.

"This is nothing you scrawny ass wimps!" the man shouted, though clearly he was in pain. Marik's eyes narrowed before he looked to Yugi. They nodded and then separated, only to attack with the most complicated and spectacular series of kicks and punches anyone had ever seen. They continued to pummel the man even as he was down and Marik and Yugi both finished him off by kicking him out of the ring, knocking him unconscious.

"Oh my god! That was incredible!" Bakura exclaimed off screen. The referee declared them winners, stunned, and the two jumped off the ring and took back their shirts from their friends.

"I really hope Jetta saves this video." Mokuba chuckled.

"How bad do ya hurt?" Joey asked them.

"I'm fine." Yugi said kindly.

"How the hell does he do that?" Jetta said baffled.

"That's just how he's been. I think he picked up a few things from the pharaoh that once shared his body. But Yugi is naturally a Gemini, so the sudden change in mood shouldn't be too surprising." Mai chuckled.

"Good god. He went from killer to calm in like point three seconds." Shizaa snickered.

"Yeah." Migita said.

"Oi, Marik, how about you?" Joey asked.

"I'm also fine." Marik said with a small smirk.

"You're on camera." Bakura chuckled as he walked into the screen.

"I wondered why Mokuba was looking at his tablet the whole time." Yugi chuckled, looking to Mokuba and then to Bakura.

"Actually, I'm streaming this live to Jetta right now. What hospital were they going to again?" Mokuba asked. Mai took out her phone and sent Joey a text. A buzz was heard on the screen as Mokuba turned the camera towards Joey.

"The girls are watching and they're at Domino City Hospital." Joey said.

"Ok, we'll be there in twenty minutes." Mokuba said before the sound of a motorcycle and car starting made him look to see Yugi and Marik peel out of the parking lot.

"Make that fifteen." Mokuba chuckled before cutting the footage. Jetta saved the video and they watched the whole thing, unable to contain their laughter at the beginning. Just then Téa was brought into the room on a girnie and then carefully placed on the bed.

"She has a concussion and some mild bruising and slight dislocation. She's ok now, but just keep tabs on her." The nurse said.

"Ok." Mai said.

"I'll be back every hour to check up on her." The nurse said.

"Alright. Hey, we're going to have a few friends coming over to visit in a few."

"How many?" the nurse asked.

"Eight." Mai said.

"That's fine, good thing we gave them the big room." The nurse chuckled as she left.

"Wait, how's Tajra?" Migita asked.

"Her shoulder's back in place and she has a moderate concussion. She's getting stitches in her back where she was stabbed by what looks like a rock. Don't worry no damage to anything vital was done." The nurse said assuring. Mai nodded with the other girls as they took a seat each.

"So, who gets to tell Yugi and Marik?" Jetta asked.

"I'll tell Yugi." Serenity said.

"I'll tell Marik." Migita sighed.

Yugi and Marik pulled into the hospital parking lot and got out quickly. They had their shirts on already but still looked a little banged up, since most of the bruising was under their shirts.

"Something tells me they're going to want to clean up any cuts they see." Marik huffed, annoyed.

"Or maybe not, we don't know." Yugi pointed out. Marik rolled his eyes as they walked into the hospital. On cue and nurse walked over.

"My goodness you two look like you've been roughed up. Come with me and I'll tend to those wounds." The woman said. Marik looked to Yugi, and smug smirk on his face as Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Thank you ma'am, but we're alright." Yugi said.

"But I insist." The woman said.

"We understand that, these are just minor injuries so the attention would be wasted." Marik said kindly. The woman understood and nodded.

"Although, you could help us another way. Where are Téa Gardner and Tajra Sjorika rooming?" Marik asked.

"They are in room two fourteen. Téa just got situated, I'm not sure about Tajra though, she was pretty roughed up. Would you two know what happened?" the nurse asked.

"Let's just go with if you think we look roughed up, the man who did that to them looks five times worse." Marik said darkly.

"Be expecting him soon, an ambulance passed by us as we drove here." Yugi said before walking with Marik to the room. As they arrived a girnie pushed by, and on the girnie was Tajra, unconscious. The doctors carefully got her in the room and on the bed before covering her up and leaving, allowing Yugi and Marik to enter.

"Any movement?" Yugi asked quietly.

"No." Mai said.

"Yugi, Téa has a mild concussion and slight dislocation. She could be out for a few hours or maybe until tomorrow." Serenity said shyly. Yugi nodded and walked over to her bed and took a seat in the chair next to her bed.

"Marik. Tajra is not as fortunate. She was lucky they didn't have to do surgery to put her shoulder back in place. She has a moderate concussion and she had to get stitches in her back because she landed on a sharp rock. She could be out for a day or two." Migita said. Marik nodded, though anyone that knew Marik well knew he was mentally beating himself up. His phone buzzed and he almost ignored it but looked down to see it was from his sister Ishizu.

'Something tells me you are troubled brother.' The text read.

'Tajra's in the hospital.' Marik texted back.

'What happened?' Ishizu replied. Marik sent about three or so texts explaining everything to his sister, knowing he had to get it off his chest. They didn't want him to have another Yami growing.

'Brother, you must understand it is not your fault for the ways of others. It is good that you stood up for her. I'm sure she will thank you for your acts. Just don't beat yourself up over something you had no part in.' Ishizu advised.

'But sister, she was getting hurt and I did nothing!' Marik replied.

'Brother, she was already hurt when you got there. Whatever you could have done would not have taken away the previously done damage, only preventing the new. It sounds like her shoulder would have been the only thing, though that still may have caused her to be unconscious in sheer pain. At least she's in a hospital now. It's not your fault Marik.' Ishizu said. Marik took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He knew his sister was right, but he still felt guilty about it. Soon enough the other men showed up and Mai told them the status of Téa and Tajra.

"That creep. Real men don't hurt girls, even if they aren't harmless, it's still not cool." Tristan growled.

"Gain way. Emergency!" a nurse yelled form the hall. Yugi and Marik walked to the doorway to see who it was. The coach to the fighter from the boxing ring was running alongside the girnie and the doctor followed by two other boxers. They saw Yugi and Marik.

"Stop!" the coach shouted making them all halt right in front of them.

"Look at what you have done to him! You're monsters!" The coach shouted pointing at them.

"He put two of our friends in the hospital, consider this payment." Marik growled. He could feel his anger taking hold again, but it was nothing compared to what his previous Yami was like. Marik had learned in his time back in Egypt how to control his anger, which eventually banished his Yami permanently. His Yami may be in the shadow realm, but he was strong enough to be able to break boundaries before.

"Not the point. Maybe if they would've listened to him like women should they wouldn't be here." One of the boxers growled.

"Do they look like prostitutes?" Yugi growled. The men looked.

"Think wisely before you answer that question, or would you like to join your friend in the emergency room?" Marik growled. From the shadows his Yami smiled, thinking this was an opportune moment.

_I could help you my old friend. _He whispered in Marik's ear.

_I don't need nor want your help. I banished you and you shall stay banished. _Marik hissed back, casting away his Yami again. The boxers looked nervous before looking to the coach.

"Get moving. These two aren't worth our time." The coach ordered. Marik rolled his eyes as did Yugi.

_3 hours later_

Téa could hear her friends talking, but her eyes refused to open and her voice refused to work.

"All I'm sayin is that I am never getting on Yugi or Marik's bad side." Mokuba chuckled, causing the others to laugh too.

"Guys, not to loud, who knows what kind of head ache Téa might have from her concussion." Serenity said.

"Sorry." Mai snickered. Concussion? Téa forced her eyes to open only to be momentarily blinded by the lights.

"Hey guys, I think she's waking up." Jetta's voice cooed. Téa slowly opened her eyes to see everyone there.

"Hey there sleepy one." Shizaa giggled.

"How long was I out?" Téa asked.

"Eh, about four hours or so." Migita said. Téa sat up, only to grip her arm. It was then she noticed it was in a sling.

"Why is my arm in a sling?" Téa asked as she sat.

"The jerk dislocated it, not a lot, but bad enough." Joey said.

"Ok…wait…where's Tajra?" Téa asked in a panic.

"Look to your right." Marik's voice called. Téa looked over to see Tajra laying perfectly still, her chest rising and falling with her light breathing; her arm was also in a sling.

"Her too?" Téa asked.

"She's lucky she didn't need surgery." Migita said. Téa noticed Marik visibly stiffen. She knew Marik had feelings for Tajra, even if he didn't show it too much, but she never knew he would get so upset over her getting hurt.

"Marik, why do you look like you've been in a fight?" Téa asked upon taking notice of the cuts on his arms. She looked back to her friends when he didn't answer only to see Yugi had the same amount.

"Yugi! What happened?" Téa asked grabbing his wrist. Jetta walked over.

"Instead of talking, how about I show you the video Mokuba so generously shot." Jetta said smiling. As Téa watched the video she couldn't help but giggle at the beginning and watch in awe as the fight raged on. After the video Téa looked up to Yugi who still looked a little sore.

"Yugi, come here." Téa said gesturing for him to come over. Yugi walked over sat on her bed, thinking she was going to just hug him. He was mistaken when he felt her lips press against his cheek and his face grow hot as his friends snickered.

"Uh…that…uh…wasn't…you know…necessary…" Yugi bumbled making Téa giggled.

"And ball of mush." Joey chuckled.

"You wouldn't be any better." Mai taunted.

"Yes I would." Joey said. Mai smirked and took a few steps closer. Joey then realized what he did and scooted away.

"No need ta test that Mai." Joey said, halfway hiding behind Tristan.

"Shh." Marik hissed.

"Sorry. Dude, why did you just hiss?" Duke asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I did not." Marik said rolling his eyes.

"Hey, am I going crazy or is Tajra glowing a little?" Jetta said.

"You just now noticed that?" Marik asked quizzically.

"Tajra is accelerating the healing process, not by much, but still enough." Migita said.

"So she'll be healed about the same time I am?" Téa asked.

"Yeah, maybe a day after you." Migita said shrugging. They stayed and visited for a few hours before they left. Bakura looked to his friend and roommate.

"She's better off than what she would've been had the others not been there, or if his friends were actually smart enough to try and tackle the others." Bakura said.

"Then we'd all be in jail." Marik hissed before hopping on his bike.

"Why is that?" Bakura asked as he got on his.

"We'd all probably end up killing someone." Marik said before gunning the engine and taking off. Once they got home Bakura continued the conversation.

"How so?" Bakura asked.

"How would you feel if someone hurt Migita, not just like what they did to Téa and Tajra, but worse, like molestation or rape?" Marik asked seriously seeing Bakura's eyes darken.

"Ok, I see your point." Bakura said his voice strained.

"I know how Joey gets, remember, my Yami was on the receiving end of that and I was watching from the sideline from Téa's viewpoint. Tristan and Duke would be just as bad and Seto would be about as bad as Yugi and me. I know you'd be between Seto, Yugi and I and the others." Marik said.

"Correct." Bakura said.

"And that fight today that was mild compared to what Yugi and I wanted to do. I saw it and felt it, the complete and total rage that was flowing out from Yugi, and I knew where my anger scale was." Marik said plopping down on the couch.

"We all could see that, and it was intense." Bakura added.

"I don't think I've ever been that angry and not been under the control of my Yami." Marik said his voice calm.

"Try to relax, she may be awake tomorrow." Bakura said before yawning.

"I've been trying all day." Marik hissed, rubbing his temples.

"Go to your sister's." Bakura said before walking towards the stairs.

"Good idea." Marik replied.

"Lock the door on your way out." Bakura called before going into his room. Marik stood and left for his sister's only to see Yugi out walking around with Joey and Tristan.

"Dude, it wasn't your fault." Joey said. Marik stopped his bike in front of them.

"Trying to clear your head too?" Marik asked, lifting the visor up.

"Yeah." Yugi sighed.

"I usually find it useful to talk to someone important to me about it." Marik said.

"Hence why you're going to your sister's?" Tristan asked.

"Yup. Visiting tomorrow?" Marik asked.

"Yup." Yugi replied.

"See ya then bud." Marik chuckled before taking off again.

"I just feel like I could've stopped it from happening." Yugi groaned.

"Look at it like this, at least Téa is awake and you can have some peace of mind. Tajra hasn't woken up yet and isn't supposed to for another day or two if that." Tristan said. Yugi's eyes widened.

"Marik's even more stressed and guilty about it." Joey said.

"I see." Yugi said as his mind began to race. Marik was uncharacteristically quiet while they were visiting with Téa, only talking when someone spoke to him, and not really saying too much other than that, he was also distanced from the rest of the group as he stood closer to Tajra's side of the room than Téa's side. It was obvious to everyone about who they each cared for, despite their efforts, but the strength of it all didn't hit Yugi until now. He hoped that Tajra would be awake tomorrow so that maybe Marik would go back to how he was.

"Remarkable as to how much a woman can change you completely huh?" Yugi thought aloud.

"You said it!" Joey and Tristan replied in unison.

_The next day_

Yugi sat in his office at Kaiba Corp. punching away the tasks he had. He was in charge of customer service, security, and marketing, while Mokuba was in charge of technology, intelligence, and finances. Seto was of course in charge of all of it, but he only looked through the things that Yugi and Mokuba sent up to him. Joey made sure all the security was on the lookout and top notch. Yugi leaned back in his chair, stretching for just a moment, fighting back the fatigue that clawed into his mind. Sometimes, on days like this, it was boring, other days it was so fast paced that when it got to closing time it seemed to only be an hour when it had in fact been eight. He looked to the clock and smiled, almost lunch and almost visiting time. He pushed through his next thirty minutes of work before Mokuba and Seto walked into his office.

"Come on Yugi, we need to go get Wheeler and then head to the hospital. Apparently, Marik, Bakura and Tristan already left." Seto said in his regular harsh tone. Yugi nodded, saved his work and then left with them, grabbing Joey on his way. They arrived at the hospital and went to the room after signing in. Téa was awake and talking to everyone in the room, laughing a little.

"Hey you three." Téa smiled.

"You look a lot better." Yugi complimented.

"Thanks. I feel better." Téa chirped. Yugi looked over to where Tajra was to find her still unconscious.

"Any movement?" Yugi asked.

"None other than her breathing, though there is still that green glow around her, so she's still healing. The doctors are impressed with her quick healing and removed her stitches already since that healed first. Her shoulder has also healed a lot too, but still." Téa said.

"It's good that she's healing." Marik said. Just as he finished his sentence her head lolled towards him. Everyone stopped moving for a moment as she let out a deep breath but still she remained unconscious.

"That's the first bit of movement she's done in twenty four hours." A nurse said from the doorway.

"She's on the road to a good recovery. She should be awake sooner than we expected if she's already moving." Another nurse said as she entered the room. Apparently they could not see the faint green glow around her which was a relief to everyone. They did a quick examination of both Téa and Tajra before leaving them be. Just as the nurses closed the door to give them all some privacy something began to move under Tajra's blankets. Everyone watched as a cobra slithered out from under the blankets.

"That sometimes happens in her sleep." Migita chuckled. The cobra slithered over to Marik and rested its head on his hand. Everyone could see the relief wash over Marik's face as the cobra rested peacefully.

"So she's just sleeping now?" Joey asked.

"Don't know. Marik, is she just sleeping?" Migita asked.

"How would I know?" Marik replied as his fingers gently petted the cobra's head.

"Touch between its eyes. Tajra told me that's how you can communicate with her if she's unconscious. This has happened once before." Migita said. Marik looked at her, surprise clear on his face.

"That's up to her to explain." Migita said, putting her hands up in a surrender pose. Marik rolled his eyes and place his finger's between the cobra's eyes. All eyes were on Marik as his pupils disappeared and his eyes went blank.

"This Egyptian stuff is crazy." Joey said scratching his head.

"And you don't even have an Egyptian ancestry, how do you think we feel?" Bakura chuckled.

"Well, your ancestry is a little wacko." Tristan chuckled.

"Guilty." Bakura snickered.

"The only ones that didn't have too crazy of a past life were Yugi and Seto." Duke chuckled.

"Ahem." Téa hissed.

"Oh…uh…sorry. We don't really know much about your predecessor." Tristan said.

"Her past life's story is so sad." Migita said.

"How?" Everyone asked.

"That whole phrase 'till death do us part' was highly believed in back in the Egyptian times. During weddings, sorcerers cast a spell on the newlyweds so that if one would die the other would die simultaneously. They would be together forever in life and death." Migita explained.

"So when pharaoh Atem sealed his soul away in the Millennium puzzle, he technically died. Queen Teanna knew he would do such a thing and wanted to stop him, but by the time she got there the ritual had been done and they both died. Only difference is Teanna went onto the afterlife while Atem was trapped in limbo for the next five thousand years." Téa said looking down.

"That's probably why he was smiling when he left us." Joey said.

"Yes, he left me a note telling me that 'an old and new love awaited him'. I thought it was referring to his kingdom and the people of Egypt. He also left the cartouche with his name on it and in his note he said he would no longer need it because he would always remember his name." Yugi said shyly. Everyone looked over to the still motionless Marik and the cobra.

"They must be having a conversation." Mai snickered.

"Yeah." Migita giggled. A bright flash went off before Marik blinked again, shaking his head a little and blinking rapidly.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Joey snickered.

"Shut up." Marik replied rolling his eyes.

"So how is she?" Tristan asked.

"She's coming out of the unconscious state and into the sleeping state. Her body still needs rest and she should be awake by tomorrow about this time." Marik said smiling a little. The cobra sunk back into Tajra's body silently.

_Later_

Tajra woke with a start; bolting upright she looked around the room she shared with Téa. It was dark all around and she thought that her vision was still foggy from the sleep she had been in for over twenty four hours. Rubbing her eyes she realized it was just late. She then glanced at the small electric clock. Three a.m. it read. _No wonder it's dark. _Tajra thought as she looked out the window to the still black sky. She lay back down and tried to sleep, which surprisingly wasn't difficult considering she had been asleep for more than a day. She was eager to see her friends, but mostly eager to see Marik, something in their metal communication earlier hinted that he was hiding something from her. Her mind drifted away into a deep sleep.

_9 a.m._

Téa woke up and stretched her good arm and her back. She looked over to see Tajra laying on her side sleeping. Wait, Tajra had moved.

"Tajra?" Téa said, making Tajra stir from her sleep.

"Morning Téa." Tajra yawned.

"Oh my god, you're awake!" Téa exclaimed with joy.

"Yes, and I'm famished." Tajra groaned as her stomach growled loudly. Téa pressed the nurse's button and was soon surrounded by nurses. The girls quickly asked for their food and were served it just as fast.

"So when do the others usually visit?" Tajra asked as she ate her fruit.

"Around noon." Téa said through a mouthful of breakfast. Tajra glanced to the clock to see it was almost ten.

"Don't worry, two hours go by really fast when you have something to do." Téa reassured.

"I hope so." Tajra said.

"Missing Marik?" Téa teased.

"Shut up." Tajra said, turning away from Téa to hide her blush.

"Hey, it's ok. He hasn't been much better. You should've saw Yugi." Téa giggled.

"What was he like?" Tajra asked.

"Yugi was in a panic until I woke up and then he was relieved and when he's visited he hardly leaves my side. I just wonder when he's gonna pluck up the courage to actually ask me on a date." Téa sighed.

"Cute. And Marik?" Tajra asked.

"He's beating himself up over you getting hurt. Yugi was too, but he's ok now. Marik, however has not gotten over it. Yesterday did make him feel better though, but yeah that first day I don't think I've ever seen him that quiet, even his Yami wasn't that quiet." Téa said.

"I could sense that yesterday." Tajra said.

"Yeah." Téa said.

"How were the others handling it?" Tajra asked.

"Migita was anxious, Jetta was trying to stay calm, Mai was calm but concerned, Shizaa was anxious, and Serenity was trying to maintain peace. The other men were all trying not to go out and find the guys friends and beat them up." Téa said.

"I love having overprotective friends." Tajra giggled.

"Yeah, it always makes things more interesting." Téa laughed. They continued to talk for a while until Tajra's ears perked at the sound of a motorcycle engine.

"Hmm…right on time." Téa snickered. The group of young adults walked in, signed in and went to the room, the nurses were familiar with them by now they didn't need to ask.

"Hey Téa!" Yugi piped up.

"Ahem." A familiar snort came from across the room. Migita pushed through the crowd.

"Best friend coming through!" Migita shouted as she pranced over to her friend.

"No hugging." Tajra winced.

"I'll be gentle." Migita said as she carefully hugged her friend on her good side.

"I missed you too." Tajra snickered before all the other women walked over.

"Video time." Jetta chirped.

"Yes Tajra, you have to see it." Téa giggled making Yugi blush and Marik scowl.

"Seriously Jetta?" Marik said, rolling his eyes.

"Yes." Jetta barked. Marik opened his mouth.

"No." Jetta snapped. Marik rolled his eyes.

"There's no arguing with Jetta." Tristan said rolling his eyes.

"Unless you want to feel the wrath of Seto." Bakura mumbled before being punched in the arm and yelping in pain, making all the women look over.

"I was joking." Bakura said. Seto rolled his eyes.

"Even though we all know it's true." Bakura muttered again before receiving yet another punch to the arm, causing him to yelp again.

"I think I'll be in the hospital next." Bakura groaned.

"If you keep making jokes, then yes you will." Marik snickered.

"Oh and you're any better than Seto." Bakura challenged as he received yet a third punch only by Marik.

"I don't understand." Tajra said as she watched the men beat each other.

"Tajra honey that is called male bonding." Jetta giggled before she clicked the play button. As the girls, including Téa, all watched again Tajra giggled at the beginning but was also in awed silence near the end.

"Yugi, Marik, how bad are your wounds?" Tajra asked, worry clear in her voice.

"The cuts are gone, just bruises and scabs." Marik replied.

"Come here." Tajra said quietly.

"Why?" Marik asked.

"Because I said so." Tajra replied blankly.

"Dude, she pulled _the phrase_, just do it." Duke chuckled. Marik rolled his eyes before walking over to Tajra. Before he had a chance to ask again she dove her hand under his shirt and rested it on his flat muscled stomach.

"What are you…?" Marik began before a green glow emanated from her hand and then encased him. In a flash it all sunk into his skin, leaving a weird tingle all over wherever his wounds and bruises were.

"That feels weird." Marik said before sitting down. Tajra looked over to Yugi and encased him with the glowing light, repeating the process only without touch.

"I agree with Marik." Yugi said leaning against the wall. The men and other women stayed there until their break was almost done and they had to go back to work.

"Marik, will you please come here for just a moment?" Tajra asked sweetly as Marik started to leave. He shrugged and walked back over as the others left, Yugi hugging Téa before he left.

"Yeah?" Marik asked. Tajra gestured for him to sit down next to her on the bed. Little did they know that the others were indeed watching from outside the room. Tajra leaned over and kissed Marik on the cheek before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Marik." Tajra said in Egyptian.

"Any time." Marik replied in Egyptian before a knock on the door sounded.

"Marik, we need to get back to work. The new guy is probably having a panic attack seeing as how it is the evening and things tend to speed up around this time." Bakura said through the door while he tried to contain his snickers.

"Got it. See you later, and let me know when you're out of this place." Marik chuckled as he stood.

"I will." Tajra laughed as he left. Once the door closed behind Marik the others could no longer contain their snickers.

"We saw that." Yugi laughed.

"Oh shut up, it's not like you were any better." Marik laughed as Yugi flushed.

"Men." Tajra sighed.

"Ditto." Téa laughed.

* * *

So, hope you liked it. No clue when the next story will be up, but it may be later this month. R&R please and thank you. Next Saturday will be when Chapter 2 of 'A Well Known Secret' will be up. See you all then.


End file.
